<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting go by xbasermb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588110">Letting go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb'>xbasermb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Engagement, F/F, Hurt, Love, Marriage, Moving On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon and Mina is engaged. </p><p>Jeongyeon can't move on but she's in a relationship with Sana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NAJEONGMISANA ONE SHOT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Jeongyeon</strong> sat inside her own coffee shop in her favorite spot in the corner but close to the door, drinking her coffee in a hot afternoon. Her mind has been wandering off a lot today and she can’t seem to figure out what’s going to happen to her for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the door from time to time, waiting for someone she longs to see, slightly nervous about what’s going to happen to their “talk”.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, the person she’s been waiting for just arrived, walking towards her seat. She can’t keep her eyes to the girl, waving at her. She can’t even process what’s happening right now, like her mind just gone blank at the moment. She can’t believe she’s about to see the girl again, to talk to her again.</p><p> </p><p>The girl is <strong>Im Nayeon.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Her best friend, but ex-girlfriend, love of her life, her whole world. The only girl she’ll ever love.</p><p> </p><p>Every step Nayeon takes, makes an echoing sound to Jeongyeon’s head, making her dizzy at the sound. There’s a lot of emotions she’s feeling right now, seeing the girl again after how many years. It feels like she’s back to zero again with moving on, that all her kept feelings for the girl just popped up again out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart is beating like crazy right now. More nervous than earlier, she never expected to see Nayeon like this again. Jeongyeon thought she’s much more beautiful than ever, and that smile, signifies that she’s really happy. It really shows in her. She can easily read the girl just by looking through her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hey, Yeon!”,</strong> Nayeon greeted her, taking the seat in front of her, makes Jeongyeon a little bit uneasy with her being close again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Too loud, Im.”,</strong> Jeongyeon said, tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling that she feels right now. It’s been a long time since she saw the girl, and right now she’s being close again to her. She doesn’t know how to react or what to feel right now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You love me, Yoo!”,</strong> Nayeon said, smiling to her, showing her bunny teeth and those eyes smile that Jeongyeon really loves, that she adores so much.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“So, what’s this sudden meeting about? Jihyo can’t come because she’s busy with Tzuyu.”, </strong>she said, trying to avoid any eye contact with the girl in front of her, but trying to look okay. She knows Nayeon can easily know what she feels and that’s what she’s been avoiding.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Park Jihyo,</strong> their other best friend. 1/3 of 3MIX, their group name in college when they’re still studying in the same University. The only person they both rely on, their ultimate third wheel. Jeongyeon’s buddy and Nayeon’s sister from another mother. They both loved each other but they know it’s hard for Jihyo when they broke up, because she’s the type of person who will never pick sides and will do everything for her friends.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“That’s sad. I really want the both of you to be the first one to know about this news.”,</strong> Nayeon said, pouting at her, and she just wants to kiss her right away but she knows she can’t do that anymore. She doesn’t have the right to, and that’s really painful.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You can tell her later. Maybe ask her for dinner?”,</strong> she said, giving Nayeon some ideas so she can tell Jihyo her important news.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You’re a genius!”,</strong> Nayeon said, smiling again and again, Jeongyeon just can’t keep her eyes from the girl. She just rolled her eyes in response, so the girl will just take the hint and go on with her agenda.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you already, don’t give me that look!”, </strong>Nayeon said playfully throwing her the tissue in her hand, Jeongyeon just smiled at her when she did that, thinking that she’s still the same girl she fell in love before.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon patiently waiting for her to say something again when Nayeon pull out a cream-colored small envelope in her bag. She’s been eyeing it for ever since Nayeon got it, the girl just holding it, like she’s hesitating to give to her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Here.”,</strong> Nayeon said, pushing the envelope towards her, avoiding eye contact but blushing at what she just did. She’s confused about what’s inside the envelope but she already had a hunch on what is it, she just doesn’t want to believe it and maybe wishing that she’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>For the first time, she doesn’t want to be right. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>“What’s this?”,</strong> she said with a confused face, trying to squeeze out an answer to the girl in front of her. Still wishing she’s not right about what’s inside.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Open it.”,</strong> Nayeon said to her. Waiting for her to open it and see what’s inside. But she doesn’t want to. She knows it will hurt her even more when she saw what’s inside it.</p><p> </p><p>But she can’t back out now. She opened the envelope and pulled out a special piece of paper inside. Even if she can’t read what’s in the paper yet, she knows what is it. And she’s doesn’t want to see it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hurry! Read it!”</strong>, Nayeon said to her, the smile in her face showed again, making Jeongyeon melt in her seat. She can’t really say no to the girl, so she does what she just told.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“You are invited to the Wedding of- “,</em></strong> Jeongyeon was cut off with loud voice and a squeal right after causing her to look at the girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“I’m getting married!”, </em></strong>Nayeon shouted at her, tears brimming into her eyes, smiling at her which makes her smile too but she’s not really happy about the news. Her heart ached at what she just read, and she can’t process it if it’s really true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m getting married!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m getting married!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m getting married!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m getting married!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words kept on ringing inside her head that it makes her feel dizzy. Her mind goes blank again. She knows it will happen sooner or later but she doesn’t want to happen know. Not when she still has feelings for Nayeon, not when she’s still in love with her, not when she wants her back again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“W-What?”,</strong> that’s the only word she can say now, still processing the information that Nayeon just said to her. And carefully listening to her heart broke in a million pieces as she put down the envelope that she’s holding.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Mina and I are getting married!”,</strong> with happiness in her voice, Nayeon can’t seem to see what she’s feeling right now. But for her, it’s okay that the girl doesn’t have any idea what she feels right now, she doesn’t want to ruin this for her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Myoui Mina,</strong> Nayeon’s long-time girlfriend after being single for almost a year. They met in a on the job training together with Jihyo’s girlfriend, Tzuyu. A shy but really smart student, that Nayeon had a crush on but she doesn’t know if she’s into girls or not. So Nayeon never initiate anything for the girl to notice her until they became roommates in an office outing one summer when they had their semestral break. Mina confessed to Nayeon about her feelings and she couldn’t believe that they feel the same way.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of dates, Mina introduced Nayeon to her parents in Japan and ask her to be her girlfriend. And she couldn’t be happier with it. They’ve been a typical couple after that, going on dates, had petty fights but the bond that they had is much stronger than the fights that they been to.</p><p> </p><p>Until Mina proposed, on one of their usual dinner dates, Nayeon didn’t picked up anything when her girlfriend bought her a very expensive dress, took her to a classy restaurant, she doesn’t have any clue on what’s going to happen that night. She thought maybe Mina’s just putting more effort to her because of their lack of time together recently because the girl’s been working on a lot in her company. Being a CEO is not really an easy job. But Nayeon understands that. She knows her girlfriend worked very hard for that company and she doesn’t want it to go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>Before they finished the one, Mina popped the question while she goes down on one knee, asking Nayeon to marry her.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she can’t process what’s happening, she thought it was just a dream but when saw Mina crying, she immediately hugged the younger girl, and she said yes. And she swears, it was one of the happiest moments in her whole life.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room, got up and clapped their hands as they congratulate the couple while they’re hugging and saying sweet things to each other. She can’t help but to cry her heart out about what’s happening, and Mina’s just there saying she deserves it, that she’s the most beautiful girl for her and she loves her so much. Nayeon couldn’t ask for more but she’s a bit hesitating at first, because she’s still thinking about Jeongyeon, about what will her best friend will say.</p><p>She’s willing to give up everything for the girl, but she wants to be happy too. And she knows Jeongyeon will support her in anything that she wants.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Are you happy for me?”,</strong> Nayeon said when she felt that the girl in front seems uncomfortable about what she just found out. She felt guilty already, if she ever made Jeongyeon sad.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Of course! Are you happy?”,</strong> Jeongyeon asked, she’s in a verge of crying already but she holds back, she’s happy for Nayeon but it hurts too, at the same time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I am, Yeon. Mina makes me happy.”,</strong> right there and then, Jeongyeon knew already that she doesn’t stand a chance anymore, that what she and Nayeon had before was long gone. What they had was beautiful but it’s over now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Then, I’m happy for you, Yeon.”,</strong> she said, making Nayeon smile again. She stared long at those smiles, she knows it will very hard for her to forget about it but she’ll try again until she can forget how beautiful she is, how she loves the girl so much.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the air and Jeongyeon just stared at the girl in front of her, trying to see her features, the little things that she had, remembering all their memories together for the last time. She knows she have to let go of that memories of them so she can finally move on.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon can’t see how she stares at her, she’s busy with her phone, maybe texting her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon can’t really deny the fact that she’s really beautiful, how her bunny teeth show when she’s smiling, her eyes are so bright whenever she’s happy and also her cute chubby cheeks that she really loves. She can’t compare her to anyone even if she wants to.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hey, I have to go now.”,</strong> Nayeon said that made her woke up in her trance. Slightly worried that the girl caught her starring.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Oh, already?”,</strong> Jeongyeon said. Hoping she can spend more time with Nayeon for the day, since she can’t do that anymore when she will get married.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Mina wants me to visit her at the office. I guess we will meet the wedding planner today.”, </strong>Nayeon said, explaining why she had to go early that made Jeongyeon sad. She doesn’t want to let go, just yet.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Oh. Okay!”,</strong> that’s the only thing she can say. She can’t force Nayeon to stay. She can’t do that anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon fixes her things inside her bag and Jeongyeon escorts her towards the door.</p><p>She wants to hold Nayeon back or maybe force her to stay for a little while, she knows the girl won’t say no to her but she doesn’t want to, it will be harder for her to let the girl go.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Be safe, okay?”,</strong> Jeongyeon said when they’re already at the door.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I’m not a child anymore!”,</strong> Nayeon protested, teasing the girl at what she said but she knows Jeongyeon is just concerned about her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You act like one!”,</strong> Jeongyeon said rolling her eyes at the girl but Nayeon just pouted acting as if she’s being scolded. They just laughed at how silly they are. Thank god there’s no one passing by.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Take care of yourself, Yeon.”,</strong> Nayeon said while she hugged Jeonyeon, feeling the familiar warmth in her. She misses her so much. But she won’t say it to her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Go now.”,</strong> Jeongyeon said, letting go of the hug. As she watches Nayeon walk backwards as she waves her hand to her, smiling at each other.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“I’ll let you go now, Yeon. I hope she’ll make you happy.”. </em></strong>Jeongyeon said, whispering in the air as Nayeon walks away from her.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of just standing outside, trying to make the most out of the day, a call interrupt what she’s doing. She carefully took out her phone inside her pocket and look at the screen to see who’s calling her. And a small smile form through her face,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s her girlfriend, Sana.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just got an idea when I saw a lot of edit in twitter :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>